No Puedo Olvidarte
by 1LoganEsMioMay
Summary: -Tranquilo, siempre estaré para ti- La mentira mas grande, pero el peor error fue que te haya creido
1. Chapter 1

_**No Puedo Olvidarte**_

_**Wazza! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con un nuevo proyecto que será un Long-Fic :D Yeah! Y no… no será Kames, esta vez será Jagan o Jogan :3 aunque quizás haya alguna sorpresilla por ahí :D Bueno… los dejo con el primer capítulo… Ojala les guste y ya saben…¡ Dejen un Review!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos les presento:**_

_**NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE: Capitulo Uno: Viaje al Pasado.**_

Narra Logan:

-Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por mi ventana, Gire mi cabeza esperando encontrarte, pero nuevamente no estas, entonces recuerdo que hace un mes te fuiste de mi lado, Te fuiste sin decirme adiós…Me dejaste aquí con mi corazón hecho pedazos…

"Pegue tu foto en mi ropero para saber que estas aquí" por mas monótono que suene, así me siento.

Es cierto que cuando uno está triste entiende la letra de las canciones, es demasiado cierto. Mis paredes están llenas de tus fotos, todas y cada una de las cuatro paredes pintadas de verde manzana están empapeladas por ti…

-Supongo que me acostumbre a vivir contigo, que difícil es que no estés aquí- Susurre al viento, Me siento tonto hablando con la pared- si lo amas déjalo ir, y si te corresponde volverá- la mente me traiciona.

Ni que fuera Neruda o la persona que escribió esa frase, pero si me amaras ya hubieras regresado hace tiempo y no lo hiciste…Vives allí, cantando y bailando a un millón de fanáticas que seguramente son más lindas que yo… Le mueves el piso y las cautivas tal cual lo hiciste conmigo. Rayos, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¿Por qué? Me lo pregunto mil veces todos los días. Pero una pregunta resuena más en mi cabeza, ¿Qué hare sin ti a mi lado? ¿Qué hare?.

-suspiro- Hay James…no sabes cuánto te extraño, la calidez de tus abrazos, el amor impregnado en tus besos, me haces falta, te fuiste y parte de mi alma murió…Sé que tu vida no es fácil, pero honestamente pensé que te quedarías…Fui demasiado ingenuo- una lagrima escapo de mis ojos- pero por más de que me hallas lastimado, no consigo dejar de amarte y aunque parezca tonto que hable con un pedazo de papel de revista pegado en mi pared es la única forma que tengo de sentirte cerca mío…no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo olvidarte.

Me deje caer en el suelo una vez que supe que no podría controlar las lágrimas… me sentía abatido mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo absolutamente todo te extraña, sin ti ya no tiene sentido vivir… me pregunto: ¿aun tendré lugar en tu corazón o simplemente seré un frio recuerdo olvidado en tu mente?, quizás no sepa la respuesta pero de algo estoy seguro…Mi corazón no está dispuesto a olvidarte.

**-O-**

_**¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Ah ya que… dejen un Review! :D Con respecto a mentiras… bueno… ¡EL COLEGIO NO ME DEJA INSPIRARME! Más los estudios, el violín, etc etc. No puedo encontrar el último punto del final… ¡Inspiración ven a mí! **_

_**#KCA #VoteBTR **____** NO SE OLVIDEN VOTEN POR ELLOS **____** #KCA #VoteCarlos**_

_**En… Fin… ¡y este fue el primer capítulo, si te gusto deja un review acá abajo! Si te gusto, lee mis otras historias… las actualizo cada vez que puedo :D**_

_**Agrégame en twitter si tienes, soy la sensual 1LoganEsMioMay**_

_**Un saludo a mi pareja favorita, Carlos Pena y Alexa Vega… ¡Carlexa! **_

_**¡y Un Beso con sabor a chocolate y si no te gusta el chocolate con sabor a Frambuesa!**_

_**Y ¡Nos Vemos la próxima vez! ¡Chau Chau! (ok debo dejar de mirar Hola Soy German… ah que)**_

_**Melody, mejor conocida como… la sensual, 1LoganEsMioMay :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Angel

_**Wazza, Lectores de esta historia:**_

_**Bueno utilizo este espacio para excusarme de mi ausencia, pues… desde lo que paso en los KCA no tuve más inspiración. Quise agarrar y borrar todas mis historias en uno de esos ataques de furia de los adolescentes idiotas.**_

_**Borre todo sobre "Mentiras" y todos los capítulos que ya tenía hecho de "My Playlist" y ahora que ya paso un tiempo… quise matarme porque no quería decepcionarlos. Eso más que nada, bueno dejando de lado el lloriqueo y todo lo malo que dije o hice. Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. De nuevo lo siento y prometo continuar con esta historia.**_

**-O-O-**

**Capítulo 2: Mi Ángel.**

Narra James:

Desperté cuando el celular sonó, maldita alarma, odio el chirrido que produce es demasiado fuerte, pero es la única forma de salir del reino de Morfeo.

Estiro la mano hasta la mesita de luz de mi habitación de hotel, toco el botón y automáticamente el molesto "Rechinido de dientes" de despertador cesa, tomo el celular y lo veo… una foto adorna el fondo del mismo.

-Buenos días mi ángel-dije al tiempo que sonreía. Pero de pronto su foto fue tapada por un aviso, era una llamada de mi representante… solté un bufido lo bastante audible para que se escuche hasta afuera y atendí de mala gana-¿Si?-Comenzó a explicarme cosas sobre la nueva entrevista que tendría en dos horas- te veré allí- y con eso colgué la llamada.

Volví a ver esa foto por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más… una foto perfecta, esa sonrisa torcida, esos ojos chocolate oscuro, esa sensación de suave terciopelo cada vez que tocaba su cabello, solté un suspiro y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

-Te extraño…-suspire-

-lo se…-se escuchó desde la puerta, la vi… ahí estaba Halston Sage… mi "novia" como detesto esa palabra, odio usarla con ella. No siento nada por ella, nada, pero gracias a mi representante debo fingir que soy el novio soñado para ella- Hola amor…-

-Hola Sage-dije secamente-

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

- no me llames amor, sabes bien que no lo soy…-solté de repente como si de veneno se tratara, ella solo se fue azotando la puerta, siempre la misma historia, aunque ella me "ame" yo no la amo, aunque no sepa aceptarlo…-

Comencé a vestirme lentamente, sin apuro alguno. La verdad no estaba de ánimos para hacer entrevistas… la verdad es que lo extraño demasiado.

Una vez vestido, me rocié un poco de colonia y tome mi celular, en ese momento vi la fecha… 3 de junio…

-su graduación- susurre para mí mismo, era cierto… mañana seria su graduación, luego de tanto tiempo que el estuviera soñando que yo estaría ahí y entraría con el… no puedo creer que yo esté aquí.

Lo se… elegí mi carrera en el cine o la música antes que él, el peor error de mi vida. Porque aunque amo cantar, bailar y actuar… no puedo evitar pensar que el me extraña tanto como yo lo extraño a el… se que me extraña, lo se, lo siento… el es mi vida y si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?!-grite con todo mi ser… apague mi celular y mi computadora, apague todo con lo cual me pudieran rastrear, fui a mi armario y tome mi maleta, empaque un traje negro que él me había regalado hace un par de años, tome su corbata favorita y la mire como si se tratara de un tesoro, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos y la coloque en la maleta. Guarde mis colonias, amuletos y un pequeño regalo que tenía preparado para el… tome mis villas de viajero frecuente y con el bolso en mano, Sali huyendo del hotel.

Ya afuera, pedí a mi chofer que me llevara al aeropuerto…

-Voy por ti ángel… voy por ti…-

**-O-O-**

_**Lo se… súper corto y muy malo… ¡No puedo creer que haya estado ausente tanto tiempo!...**_

_**Prometo mañana en la tarde subir el capítulo 3, prometo que será más largo… ya lo tengo hecho solo debo darle una pequeña revisión ;). **_

_**Bueno me despido, de nuevo lo siento y espero no haberles roto las pantallas de sus laptops, celulares, etc.**_

_**-Melody. **_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿volviste?

_**Wazza:**_

_**Disfruten… (Excusas, muerte, bla bla bla, al final de esto ;D)**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Volviste?.**

Narra James:

Luego de unas 5 horas de viaje llegue a mi destino, un pequeño pueblo alejado de la civilización en Argentina…Ok no, pero si era como un campo.

Se encontraba al norte y era conocido como Misiones, un bello lugar lleno de paisajes hermosos y tierras increíbles, como las Cataratas del Iguazú (N/A: Promociono: ¡Visiten Argentina! X3 )

Camine por el aeropuerto esperando verlo, aunque no le avise que venía era uno de los lugares que más frecuentaba con sus amigos, pues hoy no lo vi…

Su casa no estaba muy lejos así que decidí caminar, a pesar de que hace más de 3 meses que no lo vea recordaba con cada detalle su dirección y como llegar… eso hace el amor supongo.

Miraba, olía y suspiraba ese aroma a rosas blancas que caracterizaba al barrio de mi Logie, ese atisbo a agua natural que se encuentra en el ambiente gracias a las Cataratas, ese bello cielo azul que rara vez se viste de gris y hoy deja pasar los hermosos rayos del sol del día, se siente tan bien por fin ser libre, no tener gente que me conozca cerca mío, solo ser yo caminando a la casa de mi amado, sentir el cantar de los pajaros, el ladrido de los perros y el sonido de las ojas características de este lugar… el paraíso en pocas palabras, este es el paraíso.

Llegue a su casa y mire hacia su ventana, sus cortinas blancas con el logo de Nirvana seguían ahí, y aunque huelan a muerte y estén algo demacradas de tanto uso, jamás las cambia, el dice que son de la suerte.

Tome mi celular y rápidamente marque su número, luego de un suspiro bastante audible lo puse en mi oreja… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que conteste.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Logan:

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol inundaron mi habitación, honestamente deseaba dormir un poco más pero parece que el maldito universo jamás esta de mi lado.

Tomo mi celular y los audífonos antes de colocarlos en mis oídos, es mi rutina de cada mañana, coloco mi lista de los Beatles antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que la música me lleve a otro mundo.

Así pasa más de 2 horas, entre canciones de Los Beatles, Lady Antebellum, Demi Lovato y mis grupos latinos favoritos: La oreja de Van Gogh y la 5ta Estación. (\(*-*)/)

"_**y aunque no seas tú mi única droga, y aunque no me tomara esa última copa…**_

_**No he podido dejar de pensar en tu boca y no he perdido las ganas de quitarte la ropa"**_

Cantaba en voz baja con una sonrisa, tranquilo con el alma en paz porque esto es lo que amaba hacer, despertar y escuchar música… me siento tan bien cada vez que canto.

Aunque la letra de esta hermosa canción me recuerda a él, cada canción desde el momento que se fue me recuerda a él, a su perfecta y hermosa voz, a esos ojos verde-amarronado o Marrón verdosos que tanto amo y amare hasta el resto de mis días, esos labios con sabor a chocolate o a fresa depende de las malteadas que tomábamos juntos… sus suaves manos que se pasearon por cada lugar de mi cuerpo en esa noche de pasión en el que le entregue cada parte de mi ser…

Pero cuando él se fue, me obligo a arrancarme la piel y que aguante el dolor, que no escuchara a mi corazón y que borrara de mi cabeza el recuerdo de su voz, él se marchó sin hacer ruido para no decirme adiós.

Antes de que me diera cuenta las lágrimas caían por si solas… la canción seguía, malditos sentimientos que surgen cuando cada vez que hablo de ti me pase esto…

Es simple el hecho de que me tiene atado a él, es simple el por qué no puedo olvidarlo, es tan simple y a la vez tan complicado, es tan estúpido y a la vez tan realista, ese maldito sentimiento llamado Amor, eso es lo que me tiene aferrado a él…

**Yo lo amo**…

Las notas son interrumpidas por un aviso de llamada entrante, quito los audífonos sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos y toco el botón que me permite contestar aunque no sé quién es, suelto un bufido antes de contestar.

-¿hola?-

-siento algo parecido a un sollozo del otro lado y una voz temblorosa contesta- H-hola Logie-

Mis ojos se abren como platos, están húmedos, no juegues no puede ser… no puede ser, luego de dos meses sin escuchar esa voz no puede ser… ¡No puede ser!, caigo de la cama con un poco de pesar me levanto y vuelvo a poner el celular en mi oído, trato de controlar mi voz antes de responder algo.

-¿J-James?-de acuerdo, fracaso monumental-

Narra James:

-¿J-James?-dice entrecortado, sonrió mientras las lágrimas caen y decido dejar de jugar-

-Hola mi amor…-le digo, escucho un pequeño salto y un sollozo audible hasta para Marte, no puedo dejar de soltar una risilla, comienzo a buscar alguna piedra para lanzarla a su ventana-

-Jaime…-solloza, cierro los ojos las lágrimas hacen presión, pero no quiero llorar más, no de tristeza-

-Angelito…-sigo llorando aunque no quiera-

-¿Cómo estas bebe?- sonrió-

-Bien… te extraño mi amor…-

-Yo-yo también… ¿Dónde estás?-me pregunta con un atisbo de miedo-

Suelto una pequeña risa y arrojo la piedra que había encontrado hacia su ventana… es el momento de cambiar nuestra historia.

Narra Logan: (N/a: decima novena vez que lo pongo XD)

-¿Dónde estás?-digo con miedo…espero que no diga que se fue a otro estado o continente…-

De repente siento un golpe, una piedra impacta contra mi escritorio… me acerco a la ventana y abro las cortinas aun con el teléfono en el oído, lo veo… con su camiseta de la suerte blanca cuello en V, sus Jeans hermosamente ajustados y sus zapatillas negras que aunque tengan más de 5 años él las ama, su cabello corto y su perfectos ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas que caen junto con una bella sonrisa marca James Maslow en su rostro, deja su maleta cerca de la puerta y comienza a trepar por el balcón.

El teléfono se me resbala de la mano y tapo mi boca con ellas para intentar dejar de llorar, seco mis ojos y abro mi ventana cuando lo veo llegar hasta mi… salto literalmente sobre la ventana antes de aprisionarme en sus brazos…

Lo abrazo, lo siento, lo necesito ¡es el! ¡Está aquí!... grito en mi interior con demasiada felicidad retenida que se deja ver por las lágrimas que siguen cayendo en su remera, me abraza más fuerte y ambos caemos de rodillas, está llorando como un bebe sus manos están posesivamente cerradas por mi espalda, no quiere dejarme ir… me separo de sus brazos antes de unir por primera vez después de mucho tiempo nuestros labios.

¡Estoy en el cielo! Grito por dentro de nuevo, como extrañaba esto… Suelto su espalda y tomo sus mejillas antes de profundizar más el beso que lo tiene completamente maravillado, sus manos están en mi cintura y una recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello.

Jadeo al sentir su lengua en mis labios, concedo su acceso y rozo su lengua con la mía, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, estoy en un éxtasis inimaginable… nos separamos una vez que nuestros pulmones no dan abasto…

Lo miro a los ojos después de mucho tiempo, sigue llorando y yo también… seco sus lagrimas y beso su mejilla…

-Te amo-susurro antes de volver a besarlo-

-Te amo también-

_**-o-O-O-o-**_

_**Ñee… que digo, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo… ¡Fuck you school! xD bueno… ya saben dejen su review.**_

_**Les mando muchos besos aplastantes, chiquitos, chiquitos :***_

_**Y muchas letritas de amor… **_

_**SJHAGDJAHSGDJHASDJHASGDJHSAGDJHAGSDJHAS 3**_

_**Bye… (Si señores, esta Argentina se apellida Guapura :3)**_


End file.
